Sleepless Beauty, Revised
by HikariKikyo
Summary: chaos has a talk with MOMO in the park, about his love life. That talk triggerd memories and memories triggerd events. Reveiws are appriciated! cxKM JrxM. Revised.
1. Precious Memories

Umm... Not much of a change but I'm revising all the chapters now. Just to make 'em better. I ended up putting chapter one and two together. Um. Yeah... I haven't done anything with my fics in a looong time now. This should be a little better now. Um... Review I guess.

-------------------------------------------------

In the park on the Durandal. chaos sat alone in the dark room. The artificial moonlight reflected off his silver hair.

One of the fireflies drifted up in front of him. He reached out and caught it in his hand, brought it close to his face, and inspected it.

'_It's not that long until… I have to tell them,' _he let the firefly go and it flew away. "But I wonder, will they hate me?" He frowned and looked at the floor.

' _When the gate to lost Jerusalem opens, she will awaken… KOS-MOS will awaken. What do I do now? Wait?' _He looked towards the water fountain and then at the stars. '_I don't understand it. Why couldn't someone else carry this burden? I've made friends ... And they trust me. Why do I have to break their trust?' _

MOMO walked in and looked at him. "chaos, are you okay?" The realian asked as she sat down beside him

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, Are you?"

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Why are you still up?" He asked standing up and stretching. He put his arms behind his head.

"I noticed you were still up and I just wanted to see if you were okay." She looked up at him.

Chaos knew that that wasn't all she wanted. "What else MOMO?" He put his arms down to his sides.

"Huh? Oh…Well…" she started, embarrassed that he had known, "I wanted to ask you…have you ever…loved anyone?"

"Well…I ." He was taken aback by this question .

'_What should I say to her? I can't tell her the truth. No, not yet. I can't tell MOMO about **her**.'_

"Have you?" She asked again.

"Yes, I have. It didn't work out very well." He didn't like talking about his past, let alone being questioned about it.. So many things had happened. It was almost to confusing to think about.

"Why didn't it?" She asked looking at the floor almost afraid to meet his gaze.

"Because…" Chaos looked to the his feet, his face being completely covered up by his long silver hair. ' _She died.' _He thought.

"chaos…," she walked and stood beside him, "I shouldn't have asked."

He looked up and turned and faced her, "No," He put a hand on her shoulder. For the first time, someone saw his tears.

"chaos…?" She said in a worried voice.

"No MOMO, you did nothing wrong. I'm…just confused right now. I'm sorry." He said, taking his hand off her shoulder. "I'm going to bed. You should too. You don't want to get sick before you go to live with your mom." He smiled.

"Yeah, are you sure your okay? I mean I co---" She started to say, but was cut off mid sentence.

"MOMO, I'm fine. I'm tired anyway. You go get some sleep. Sorry for waking you." He stated.

"It's okay! I'm glad I could help!" She bowed and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, chaos."

"Goodnight, MOMO." He waved.

After a few minutes, he walked to where the Elsa was docked. Then went inside and could finally go to sleep.

When he finally dozed off to sleep, he had the same dream that he always had every night since she had died.

(In dream)

chaos was running in a dark forest on lost Jerusalem . It was the first place he had met her. He heard someone calling his name, but he could never find them.

"Yeshua! Yeshua ! Help me!" Yelled the voice of a woman.

"I'm coming! " He yelled back as he pushed a tree branch out of the way. "Where are you?" This time, he heard nothing. Not even the sound of the crickets. He stopped and looked around him. All of a sudden, the forest around him disappeared, and was replaced with surrounding darkness.

"Are you confused, Yeshua?" chaos turned around in shock. His eyes met with those of Wilhelm's. Behind him, he saw her, KOS-MOS was laying on the ground behind Vector's CEO. Her hair was the same shocking blue, but instead of armor, she had on a pure white dress.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos yelled as he ran to her and held her close to him. "No…KOS-MOS! Wake up…," He shook her gently, "You've got to wake up. You can't die here! I love you!" When he realized that she wasn't going to wake up, he gently laid her back on the ground, and took one last look at her before standing up.

"Why?" His hands shook with anger and sorrow. " Why…did you kill her." He turned to face him. "WHY DID YOU KILL THE ONE I LOVE!" He screamed with hurt evident in his voice.

"Loved…? Yeshua, I didn't assign you here to fall in love. Your mission was to bring KOS MOS to me alive. Since you didn't, I took care of it for you. She couldn't have loved you." He smirked at how chaos was reacting. "We're higher beings then the people on this planet are. We know more than them."

"Wilhelm…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed as he lunged towards him.

(end dream)

"No…NO!" chaos woke up to the sound of his screaming. He knew he was awake, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Is he dead?" He heard Hammer question.

"Yeah… Dead people scream. You idiot! He probably is havin' a bad dream." Tony responded, resisting the urge to smack Hammer.

"chaos? Having a bad dream? That's almost impossible isn't it?" Hammer said, glancing warily at Tony. Tony let out a annoyed sigh.

chaos decided to open his eyes before Tony and Hammer got into a fatal fight. He opened his eyes and immediately covered them back up with his arm, the light stinging them with it's intense brightness. "Sorry if I woke you up." He apologized as he sat up and ran a hand through his already messed up silver hair and yawned. They were just staring at him. "What? What did I do?"

"What were you dreaming about? Why do you want to kill someone?" Hammer asked.

Chaos sighed. " It isn't important." Chaos laid back down and covered up. "Better get to sleep. Captain won't be very happy if we woke him up at this hour you know. Remember what he made you do last time?"

Hammer and Tony both shook at that memory. They, alone, had to clean the whole Elsa. They found rooms that they didn't know existed and didn't want to know existed. That thought alone was enough to make even Ziggy cower in fear. They nodded and quickly threw themselves in their beds.

That left chaos alone to think. '_That dream again. No…Not a dream…More like a memory that haunts me whenever I close my eyes. I couldn't save KOS MOS. I couldn't save her. Wilhelm. It's all your fault. I truly loved her. I got to her, too late.'_ He turned over on his side to where he was facing the wall. He sighed and took out a golden locket she had given him. He fingered the golden chain in his hands and opened the heart shaped picture holder and looked at her. Inside the locket there was a picture of him with his arm around her and KOS MOS holding up bunny ears behind his head. '_We were so happy then.'_ He remembered the day she wanted to have that picture made.

(Flashback)

They were walking hand in hand through on of the parks close to where KOS MOS lived. She saw a guy that was taking pictures for free.

"Hey, Yeshua, why don't we have a picture made of us?" She said walking in front of him so he would stop walking. In that time, he dressed normally in a white tee shirt, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"I guess. But why, I'm not going anywhere." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Are you?" She stopped walking too and turned around to look at him. Cerulean met with almost translucent blue. He saw nothing but innocence and deep love there. A love he could never really explain but was afraid of losing.

"Pwease? " She tugged on his arm and gave her best puppy dog pout. Her eye's shone up at him. She was trying to be as cute as she could. It was working on him, and she knew it.

He let out a small laugh and sighed. "Okay, okay…just stop being so cute! And let go of my sleeve before you rip it off." She let go of his arm and grabbed onto his hand and drug him to where the man taking the pictures was. He couldn't help but love that day.

(End flashback)

He grasped the locket and held it close to his heart. ' _I will always love you KOS MOS. Always.'_ With that thought he drifted into a wished for dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with a sight he didn't expect to see. MOMO was standing over him with a worried expression. "Hey." He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. MOMO looked at him and checked him with her sensors.

'_Hmm… Nothing seems wrong with him. So why is he acting so strange.' _She shook her head, making her peach colored hair move with her head and mess up. "Never mind." She mumbled.

"Did you say something MOMO?" He asked .

"No. Never mind. It was nothing chaos." She sighed and closed her eyes, '_I hope he is okay.'_ She thought, worried.

"Well MOMO, we should get to the bridge before captain decides to throw me off the ship, huh?" He smiled down at her. She opened her eyes quickly, hiding any worry that was so evident a few seconds before and smiled back at him.

"I'm going to stay behind for a little while okay? I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes, K'! " She then bounced off happily to the girl's cabin.

"Ok then, MOMO…" He stared oddly at the girl as she skipped off to the girl's cabin before walking out of the room and heading to the bridge.


	2. Ghost of You

**Sleepless Beauty, Chapter #2 - Ghost of You**

Chaos went up to the bridge. '_Better late then never.'_ He thought as he walked through the door. When the door slid open, everyone turned to see who it was. There was one thing out of place, Jr. standing on the bridge.

"Ah, chaos. Your awake." Captain Matthews stated.

Jr. walked over to chaos. "So your finally awake, Sleeping beauty." He jabbed him in the ribs slightly to let chaos know it was a joke. He winced, surprised by the action.

"So Jr., what are you doing here? We're going to be going back into space soon you know. Won't the Kukai foundation and the Durandle miss one of their founders?" chaos said as he walked over to his station and sat down and started preparing the ship for the launch.

"Nah. I need a vacation anyway!" He sat down cross-legged on the floor. A few minutes passed in silence till MOMO came through the door carrying her things that she had on the Elsa in a suitcase. Jr. hated to see her carrying a suitcase, because that meant he would have to say good bye to her. The chance of them meeting up again sometime soon was very slim. They both knew that.

"Hey MOMO." Jr. gave a small wave after he said that.

"Hey Jr. I was hoping I could see you all before I left." She said quietly. You could tell that she was sad just by looking at her. "Okay…I guess I'm ready to go." She said to every one on the bridge.

Everyone in the room turned to face her. "Bye MOMO. Call me if you ever have a problem." Chaos said.

"Bye. Come visit sometime." Tony said.

"Yeah kid, if you want in the future you can go with us again. Like a vacation. " Mathews said.

"Yep, and if you ever need to hack into anything. I'm here." Hammer said, before Captain Matthews kicked him in the back of the head.

They finished saying their goodbyes. Before she left, she told Jr. to meet her at the beach.

He waited five minutes before asking, "How long till we leave."

"Probably in an a hour." Hammer said.

'_Great,' he thought, 'It takes 10 minutes to get to the beach from here. Better get going.' Jr. sighed and walked towards the door. He turned around. " I better go see what MOMO wanted." _he thought. Jr. sighed and walked towards the door. He turned around.

" I better go see what MOMO wanted."

"Okay. Just don't be late or we'll leave you." Matthews said.

"Right old man." Jr. mumbled under his breath as he walked out.

**- At the beach on the Kukai Foundation-**

MOMO stood on the deck of the beach house. The wind tossed her peach colored hair in different directions. Her amber eyes reflecting the beautiful orange light from the sunset. Jr. stood behind her, looking at the sight in front of him. '_She looks so much like Sakura.' _He thought.

"So, why'd you ask me here?" He said, breaking the calm sound of waves crashing against the beach. She turned around, startled, looked into his eyes, and gulped.

"Well…I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left." He walked over to the railing beside her and leaned on it, looking out at the ocean. She walked beside him and leaned over the railing like he was.

"Jr., what are you going to do now that every thing is done." She spoke gently, her gaze never wavering from the sight of the setting sun.

"I don't know. Haven't thought about it. I guess I'll travel on the Elsa a little. Then I will wait for something to happen. This 'Abel's ark' might pose as a threat. We'll see in time." Sighing, he glanced over at her and felt as if he could never look away.

They were quiet for some time, enjoying each others company for what seemed to be the last time. Jr. noticed something terrifying. The sunset was starting to fade and he came when it was just starting. He moved his gaze slowly to his watch fearfully. His eyes widened when he saw what he had hoped he wouldn't see. He had been there for 59 minutes! "AHHH!" He yelped and jumped back from the railing in surprise.

"Jr.? What's wrong?" She straightened herself up and looked at the panicking redhead. He was acting like a cat that had just been thrown in freezing cold water.

"I'm sorry MOMO. I got to go now. I'm sorry!" Before he left he kissed her on the cheek. "See ya'!" He called to the cherry colored faced girl. She waved, unable to speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Elsa----------------------

"Captain, you weren't serious about leaving Jr. … Were you?" chaos asked, worried.

"Yes I was. He isn't here now so we're leaving." He crossed his arms and looked ahead.

All of a sudden they heard crashing and banging coming down the hall towards the bridge. They all turned around and looked towards the door. As if on cue, Jr. came through the door his face red from running. It was obvious that he had hit things cause he looked like he had went through the Miltan war combined with World War 1 and 2.

He stumbled through the door and fell down beside chaos' station. "I…made it." he sputtered out between pants.

Chaos bent down and looked at him. "Jr. Are you okay?"

"I made it." He said again. Chaos sighed and shook his head.

"He's broken." Hammer said, shaking his head. Jr. stood up slowly and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go to bed for the night." He said and limped out of the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chaos was going to wake Jr. up for supper. Until he found out what it was, curry. Not just any curry, Tony's curry. The only curry in the universe that looked as if it could grow arms, legs, and teeth, then eat you. He figured he would save Jr. from food poisoning if he didn't wake him up.

Instead of eating the toxic food, chaos went to bed. He laid in the dark room for at least 2 hours before drifting off to sleep. Strangely enough, he didn't dream.

'_Yeshua…'_ He heard a woman that sounded a lot like KOS MOS say. '_Yeshua…Time's will get harder. You will be revealed soon. No matter what happens, I… will protect you.' _

'_KOS MOS… Is that you?' He thought sleepily. _

'_I'm sorry yeshua…I must go now.' Her voice in his head faded away slowly. Only leaving a memory of the sweet sound. _

All of a sudden he heard sirens that shattered the silence. Jr. let out a loud yelp as he fell from his bunk. "What's that chaos?" Jr. growled sleepily, his eyes half open. Apparently very ticked off about being awakened so rudely.

"I don't know." Chaos mumbled, slightly annoyed. He knew who was causing it all. Wilhelm's group, the Testaments.

The intercom came on and Matthews voice practically screamed, "Every one! Report to the bridge immediately! We have a big problem!" As soon as he said that, the ship shook violently as if it was hit .

Chaos and Jr. hastily made their way to the bridge. When they got to the doors, they opened automatically. Chaos saw what he hoped he wouldn't see. There was a battleship in front of them. It was twice the size of the Elsa, and looked stronger too.

"What's going on?" Jr. demanded as chaos went over and sat at his station.

"We don't know! We just gated out away from the foundation and traveled a few minutes and then we detected them. Before we knew it we were under attack!" Tony explained franticly. Chaos was checking the ships stats and saw that they had sustained damage from one of the enemy's lasers.

"chaos, what's the status of the ships shields?" Matthews bellowed through the sounds of the alarms going off all around them.

"About 76 percent." He brought up a few more screens that showed a close up of the enemy ship. ' _Just as I thought. Wilhelm sure is going all out on this.' _He felt the ship shake again. ' _This ship can't beat them. I've got to stop them!'_ He saw the ships shields wouldn't hold off much longer. ' _But how? How can I stop them? I can't leave the bridge. If we can avoid them…'_

Chaos stood up. "We have to get away from this enemy ship! The shields are down to 25 percent! If we stay here we die!" Everyone looked at him. For a few moments, tension filled the air. Everyone agreed in their head.

"Let's do it!" Tony yelled. He dodged one of the coming beams, almost not missing it. The enemy ship fired again. Tony dodged it gracefully, and moved behind the enemy ship. When they did that, the opposing ship set off a trio of beams. The Elsa couldn't dodge them. Everyone in the ship yelled as the inside of the ship was filled with a blinding white light.

"_Yeshua…" chaos opened up his eyes slowly and was met with a beautiful sight. He was laying on his side in an area that was completely white. He tried to move and failed. "Yeshua…this isn't the end for you." He tried to talk and couldn't. He saw a silhouette of a young walking towards him._

'_KOS MOS?' He thought. ' Is that you?'_

The figure walked a little closer. Sure enough, there stood KOS MOS with her long blue hair blowing behind her. He wanted to run up to her and hug her. To keep her with him forever. He knew he couldn't do that.

" _I promised I'd protect you," she stopped walking, "I love you… yeshua…." The dream world slowly stared to disappear and he heard some one calling him in the distance._ The cascade of light turned to black. The next thing chaos was aware of was a dull pain in the back of his head.

"chaos! Wake up!" He heard Jr. say as he felt he was being shook. He opened his eyes and the world came into focus.

He was in the Elsa. It looked as if the had taken no damage. Everyone, except Jr., was looking at the ships stats. "Hey you guys, he's awake!" Jr. said in his normal tone. Chaos tried to stand up but he got dizzy and ended up falling back down. "What's…wrong with me?" He said sitting up and holding his aching head.

"You hit your head pretty hard when we took that last hit." Tony walked over and said. He knelt down next to chaos, who was still holding his head.

"Yeah. We thought you were dead. Strange enough, we didn't take any damage from that attack. The ship has even been repaired somehow." Hammer said in amazement.

Matthews leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Well, who cares how the ship got repaired. Let's just be glad it is."

Chaos stared at Matthews. '_KOS MOS…did you do this?'_ He thought. He tried to stand up and started to fall when Tony caught him. "Okay, man. You need to go rest." Tony said, letting chaos stand on his own when he was sure he wasn't going to fall again.

Chaos hesitated. "I can't. What if something else happens?" Tony shook his head. "You worry too much." He walked back over to the pilot's seat and sat down again. "Don't worry, we'll call you if something happens."

Chaos silently nodded, figuring that further argument would lead to a fight between one of the crew. He walked out and leaned up against a wall. His head still hurt, but not as bad as it had been earlier. He sighed as he went into the men's cabin.

He laid on his bunk and took out the locket again. He was the only one that knew about the locket. He thought about the last time he saw her alive.

Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

KOS MOS sat on the front porch of her house. She was waiting for Yeshua to come pick her up. She was a little nervous, because they were going on their first date and he was late. So there she was, sitting on her front porch playing with one of the barrettes in her hair.

"KOS MOS." KOS MOS's head jerked up at the sound of her name being said. Her eyes went straight to the person. Yeshua stood at the steps of the porch looking at her. She got up, ran to him, and practically jumped in his arms. He gave a small chuckle. "Miss me?" She let go and looked up at him. She nodded. "You've been gone for a whole month!" She pouted a small pout before hugging him tightly again.

--------------End flashback.--------------------------------------------

He smiled at that memory. He had been gone for a month. He told her he had went away because of his work, which wasn't a lie. He had gotten another assignment from Wilhelm. But, she didn't know that Wilhelm was the one chaos had got the assignment from.

"I wish I could have told her I loved her when she was alive. I …wanted to tell her everything." He whispered to himself. He felt his eye's stinging from the unshed tears and the anger he always held under everything wasn't helping it. He buried his head in his pillow to keep himself from crying and screaming. A few minuets later, his mind had calmed down and the emotions of hatred and regret had subsided. He allowed his mind to rest, and slipped off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Ok. I combined the 3rd and 4th chapters now and revised 'em. I know I haven't updated it in a while now but I have a reason. Erm... I think I forgot it though. Well, I hope this verson is better.

Sayonara.


	3. Feels Like Tonight

_Oh my God!!! An update!!! It's only been two frikin' years!! Ah well, on with the fic._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sleepless Beauty Chapter 3- "Feels Like Tonight"**

-One Year Later-

chaos walked into a spacey, circular room where the walls were just windows showing the vastness of space. When you looked into it, you never thought it would end. On the desk in the center of the office sat an object chaos knew well. The Compass of Order. It could easily control the fate of humans- and even the entire universe. _"Is this how Wilhelm was planning on restoring Lost Jerusalem?" _chaos thought. He looked at the man known as Wilhelm, who currently had his back turned away from the door, gazing out of a window. Apparently he hadn't noticed chaos' presence yet. Or, most likely, he didn't care.

Normally, chaos would hate this more than anything. He and Wilhelm were never exactly on the same page. Sure, they were trying to reach the same goal of restoring Lost Jerusalem, but, chaos preferred to go the less... major route that Wilhelm was taking. But today was different. He had left the Elsa to come there, knowing he may never return. He really wasn't sure of what to do. It had taken him a year just to decide to leave the Elsa. But with the reoccurring dreams of her, he knew waiting for something to happen wasn't going to work. So he had to ask for help. He was going to join Wilhelm, in hopes to restore Lost Jerusalem so he could finally be with her.

"Yeshua," the man finally spoke, but still remained with his back turned, "what are you doing here?" A slight tone in his voice told chaos that somehow, Wilhelm had expected chaos to come to him. chaos didn't want to give away his true reasons about why he was there. He didn't trust Wilhelm that much as to tell him why. Quickly, he came up with an excuse.

"I've came to help." It was a short response, and one that Wilhelm would ask chaos to explain. But, he could easily explain. "I want to help you restore Lost Jerusalem." Wilhelm shot chaos a deadly serious look.

"And for what reason?" He walked from behind the desk and stood directly in front of chaos. "I thought you once said you weren't going to get involved with my plans?" He said in a slightly questioning tone of voice. chaos said nothing. What could he say? If he said anything else, his real objective will seem too obvious to the man in front of him. But if he didn't say anything at all, that would make Wilhelm curious about his motives.

"It's about her, isn't it Yeshua?" Wilhelm asked, smiling slyly when chaos gasped slightly in shock. He walked away from chaos and sat down at his desk. chaos was trying to keep his calm. Wilhelm had killed her before, and if he found out his reason, he may kill her again when Jerusalem was restored. He wanted to prevent that anyway he could. His fist clenched slightly at the memory of her death. But he quickly relaxed it, not wanting Wilhelm to see.

"We are both working toward the same goal. So, why not make it simpler by working together?" chaos answered, showing no emotion in his voice. He was hoping his face didn't show any emotions either. chaos turned and walked towards the door. The door swished open and chaos started to leave, but stopped when he heard Wilhelm. "No matter what your motives, you cannot erase the mistake you made, Yeshua." Without looking back at Wilhelm or even saying a word to him, he stepped out. The door closed behind him with the same swishing sound that it had opened with.

chaos walked down a long hallway that connected to Wilhelm's office, thinking about the last line the man had said to him. _"I will never forget the mistake I made by dragging her into this. Because of me, she died. I knew I couldn't fall in love with her. It just happened…" _Another door opened and he entered a bright room with a ton of people working busily. They ignored his presence, continuing on their work. He didn't really mind. He preferred to be left alone.

He quickly returned to the temporary room he had been assigned. He slumped down on the floor, regretting even coming here. "What if I did something wrong? Was I supposed to come here? Mary… What do I do?" He whispered to himself. The quiet darkness of the room soon changed as he heard a woman say his name sweetly and a faint red light filled the room. chaos looked up in shock to see Mary standing in front of him. She looked just like she did the day she had died. Her white dress still looked the same on her and her hair still fell the same way. He stared wide-eyed at her, not being able to speak or blink.

"Yeshua…" she said as she smiled at him sweetly and placed her hand on his cheek. He quickly snapped out of his dazed state as he felt her touch upon his cheek. To his surprise, her hand was warm and soft. She knelt down to where he was sitting on the floor and wrapped him in a gentle embrace. She still smelt of roses. Having her this close, along with her touch and the smell, made his eyes start to fill with tears. She looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his almost translucent ones and a look of pain shone on her face. "Yeshua…" she whispered, "please, don't be sad anymore. I do not blame you." She smiled at him and he smiled back sadly.

"I just don't know what to do with out you Mary…" He touched the side of her face and when he did, she started to fade. He gasped loudly. "Mary!!" He shouted at her disappearing form. She was crying as had almost fully disappeared. "Yeshua! You're doing the right thing… Don't worry…I'll help you. Just don't give up!" After that, she was gone. The only thing that remained was her scent, which was quickly dissipating.

He closed his eyes painfully. But instead of crying, he picked himself off the floor and strongly said, still speaking to her, "I won't give up. I will find you again. And then we can be together." He sighed, not knowing what to do. He walked over to a nearby window. "I need to find KOS-MOS…" He whispered to himself. He then realized that this isn't where he needed to be…

-

_I'm calling KOS-MOS' past-self Mary. Don't ask._


End file.
